zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
World Map
A button with a map appears in the sidebar after reaching Level 20. The first shown map is the map of Amero Kingdom. The player has to beat half of the level of a location to unlock the nearby locations. Once a locations is unlocked it is shown on the map. Time Travels do not wipe the land marks of the maps. You can reach the world map by using the Frantic Frigate. To get the Frantic Frigate you have to complete the Challenge II (Level: 251-265) in Amero Kingdom. To open worlds 4 and 5 you need to get the Passports from Challenge II (Level 731-755) in Talar Country. To reach worlds 6 and 7 you need to get the Golden Compass from Challenge IV (Level 2751-2765) in Death Volcano. In addition, there are also Nightmare Mode where you can beat the same Kingdoms again but at a much higher difficulty and scaling. World Map Amero Kingdom Bob and his minions start their journey in the Amero Kingdom. It is the first and weakest kingdom. Some events are integrated part of the Amero Kingdom. Map Unique items * A SelfPhone * Frantic Frigate * Fireaxe of Fire * Sack of Skulls * A King's Crown Malgar Realm Malgar Realm is the second kingdom a player can reach using the Frantic Frigate. It has a high density of levels at the beginning and a lower density at the end. Map Unique items * Evil 3D Printer * Magic Dagger * 1984 Spectral Vacuum * A King's Crown Talar Country Talar Country is the third kingdom and the last that does not require Passports. The location right before the King has much bigger number of levels than any other location in the Talar Country. Map Unique items * Power Necklace * Passports * A King's Crown * Old Rusty Western Swamps Western Swamps is the fourth kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Passports. It has a high density of levels at the beginning and a lower density at the end. Map Unique items * Skull Necklace * Magical Keg * Sextant * The Corporate Ladder * A King's Crown Death Volcano Death Volcano is the fifth kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Passports. Map Unique items * Black Necklace * Golden Compass * A King's Crown Recon Site Recon Site is the sixth kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Golden Compass. It has a high density of levels at the beginning and a lower density at the end. Map Unique items * A King's Crown Burbtopia Burbtopia is the seventh kingdom. To access this kingdom you need Golden Compass. Lower amount of areas to visit. Map Unique items * A King's Crown Event Realms Big events have their own realms. These realms are not marked on the world map and the only way to get there is via a special Ancient Portal, that is located at the very beginning of the the Amero Kingdom. Halloween Realm This special area is accessible via the Ancient Halloween Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 4 locations and 6 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Christmas Realm This special area is accessible via the Ancient Christmas Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 4 locations and 6 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Birthday Realm This special area is accessible via the Ancient Birthday Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 20 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Cake Realm The portal to Cake Realm is unlocked after defeating Giant Cake in the Birthday Realm. Candyland This special area is accessible via the Burrito Bison Ancient Portal added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. The area has 7 locations and 3 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Also there are 2 scaling bosses in this area. The Land of Turtles This special area is accessible via the Ancient Portal to GonzoLand added to the Amero Kingdom for the time of the event. Besides the Ancient Portal to GonzoLand is shown flying in the bottom left corner of the world map. The area has 7 locations and 3 challenges, each awarding the player with unique item after completing. Also there are 2 scaling bosses in this area. See also * Nightmare Mode * A thread by IceWeaselX on Kongregate's forum. Category:Map